The present inventions are related to systems and methods for medium utilization control, and more particularly to systems and methods for identifying potentially damaged media regions.
Storage devices include a medium to which data may be stored and later retrieved. Over the lifetime of the storage system the medium may degrade resulting in failure of particular regions of the storage system. As regions fail, the regions are mapped out such that they are no longer used for future storage. Such failures are, however, often not detected until it is too late to prevent loss of data. This loss of data can be particularly problematic to a user where there is not another copy of the data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining a potential failure of a region of a storage medium.